Wish Upon A Dream
by alpha-range
Summary: Rubbish Title. Max and The Flock are back in an all new adventure filled with romance and action. will the flock stay on the run? Will Max and Fang finally admit their feelings? Or will the flock crash and burn? Better then it sounds- FAXNESS!
1. Wish Upon a Dream

(A/N Hey guys, this is just a short chapter to start of with, more on the way soon. Please review- it really helps me and the faster you review, the faster I'll post...and, to all of the readers of my other story, The Trials and Tribulations of Maximum Ride, I'm working on a new chapter now and should update soon.)

Chapter One- Wish Upon A Dream

Max P.O.V

Fang and I were sat in front of the campfire, talking about silly things. Old dreams and wishes, things we used to wonder about… stuff like that.

"I remember I used to dream that nothing at the school really happened. I used to wish that I could forget it all." Fang said quietly.

"I used to dream about a big house, with a lake out back." I laughed quietly.

"What did you wish for?" He asked curiously.

"I used to wish for a real family…now I realise that I have the best family in the world. So what if we're not related?" I answered, scuffing my shoe in the dirt. There was a moment of silence before I spoke again.

"You should get some sleep." I told Fang. "I'll take first watch."

"Wake me for second." He answered, I nodded and we stacked fists and then tapped before he headed over to a nearby tree, lying down under the shelter of it's branches.

For the first three hours my watch was peaceful… that was, of course, until erasers burst into the clearing.

_(Hope you enjoyed, please review.)_

_ -Nix xXx_


	2. The Story Of My Life

_(A/N Hey guys, this is another short chapter, I promise that they will get longer!)_

Chapter Two- The Story Of My Life

Max P.O.V

I let out a sharp whistle as I rushed forward to meet the first few erasers, giving the others more chance to wake up before having to fight. They jumped up as soon as they were awake and within a minute we were all fighting.

I was fighting seven erasers, Fang was up against eight, Angel and Nudge had ganged up on four and Gassy and Iggy were surrounded by six. Huh, that meant nineteen erasers- not including the ones that were lying on the floor. Dead or unconscious. It was more then usual, but, nevertheless we were winning. After a while the few surviving erasers retreated, dragging their fallen comrades with them.

"Report?" I called.

"I'm good." Came Angel's voice.

"Brill." Said Nudge.

"A little dirty." Gassy groaned, dusting of his trousers.

"Just dandy." Answered Iggy.

"Fine." Fang said bluntly, quiet as ever.

"We should move camps, guys, come on." I said, we grabbed out stuff and were in the air in a matter of minutes.

"For heavens sake can't we catch a break?" Iggy grunted as I flew past him.

"Tell me about it, it's the story of my life." I said in response, Iggy grinned and I zoomed on ahead, coming level with Fang.

"So, leader, where are we headed now?" Fang asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

"How about the kids favourite place that we've ever visited." I answered, he grinned.

"The hawk cave it is." He said lightly, I grinned.

We had flown for about three hours before Nudge wanted to stop for food- typical. I agreed and we flew down to a town, deciding to pay McDonalds a visit. After we had ordered enough food to satisfy us all we sat down at a booth and began too chow down. After a brief toilet break we were of again- headed towards lake mead and the kids favourite place ever- except maybe with the exception of the 'E' shaped house, you know, before it was burnt down.

We hadn't told the others where we were going but when we got to about ten minutes away they figured it out, zooming of with Iggy to get there quicker. Leaving Fang and I behind.


	3. Appearances

**(A/N This chapter's slightly longer then the others, but, still not as long as the one's to come. I'm not so keen on this chapter and I'll probably edit it at a later date, but, I had to write about the events or the rest of the story wouldn't make sense. Please review, it feels so good to know that people are actually reading my work. Hope you enjoy, -Nix xXx)**

Chapter Three- Appearances.

Max P.O.V

"Fang, I'm gunna go food shopping." I said to the tall mutant. "Can you look after the others?"

"Sure." He answered, and then, with a gleam in his eyes. "But don't go getting yourself shot- 'cause if that doesn't kill you, then I will." I rolled my eyes before jumping off the edge of the cliff.

I arrived in town in record time and walked to the supermarket. As I was loading stuff into a shopping basket a young guy, just older then me by the looks of things approached me.

"Hi." He said.

"Uh, hi." I answered, not sure where it was leading.

"You look lonely. I thought I'd give you some company…but if you want to be left alone then that's fine." He said kindly.

"No it's cool." I said.

"My name's Dan." He said, holding out a hand for me to shake.

"Max." I answered, shaking his hand. We got talking and he accompanied me out of the shop. I packed my shopping into my rucksack and then we started to walk. We were about halfway down the sidewalk when he shoved me into an alley. Surprised, I stumbled, just catching myself. "What the hell…" I trailed of as he started to morph and I found myself surrounded by erasers. Damn.

Fang P.O.V

Max had been gone for about an hour and a bit when I saw her approaching, only when she got quite close did I realise that she was flying strangely, her usually gracefull flying pattern was akward and seemingly forced. I rushed forward to meet her as she landed, almost as soon as she folded her wings in her legs gave out from underneath her and she fell into me. I scooped her up and carried her into the cave, calling Iggy over to see what was wrong. He did his thing before announcing the 'verdict', so to speak.

"She's badly cut up and has three broken ribs and two fractured. She's lost a lot of blood…and she's developing a fever." He told me.

"Damn." I whispered.

"Yeah. That's one way of putting it." Iggy muttered. Angel approached us.

"Is Max going to be okay, Fang?" She asked, clearly upset- the younger three members of the flock all thought of Max as a mother figure, especially Angel. Max had practically raised her since the day that she turned one.

"Yeah, Angel. Max is going to be fine." I replied, making sure that Angel couldn't hear the thoughts that were whizzing through my head. Though I appeared sure on the outside, on the inside I was panicking, in all honesty I had no way of knowing if Max was really going to be alright.

"Hey." Iggy said. "How 'bout I take you and the others down to play by the lake whilst Fang stays here and waits for Max to wake up?" Iggy asked, she smiled and nodded enthusiastically, looking forward to having some fun. Together they rounded the other two, and Total up before taking off toward the lake.

I sat by Max for about an hour before she started to come round. Her eyes fluttered open and she groaned lightly and quietly. Clearly in pain. She started to sit up, but gasped in pain and let herself fall back against the hard, cold, stone floor. Thinking quickly I grabbed some of the towels and blankets and made a make-shift bed for her. I picked her up and lay her down on it, she smiled her thanks at me.

"You know when I said not to get shot, this wasn't quite what I had in mind." I told her playfully. She didn't reply and I knew that she must feel real bad.

"So, what's the verdict?" She asked.

"Three broken ribs, two fractured. Lots of scratches, a fever and…I'm guessing here, but, a headache?" I told her. She nodded and I grabbed her some aspirin and a bottle of water. She took the tablets off me gratefully, drinking some of the water as she forced them down her throat.

"Was it erasers?" I asked her, hoping for her to explain what had happened, but, at the same time, knowing better then to outright ask her- she merely nodded in reply, looking out towards the sunset that was slowly creeping upon us. I looked at the scene before me, Max, everything about her beautiful, outlined against the brightly coloured sky and I smiled- the flock was together, and, for the meantime at least, we were safe. That was all that mattered.


	4. A Normal Life

**(Hey guys, this is almost a filler chapter. Just some of Fang's thoughts for ya. Oh, and don't worry about the abnormaly short length of the chapters- chapter 5 is already twice as long as this one and I'm not even sure if I'm gunna leave it where I've stopped! Hope you enjoy, happy reading. -Nix xXx)**

Chapter Four- A Normal Life.

Fang P.O.V

The attack on Max had shaken us all up slightly, she was the strongest of us all… and yet they had beaten her to the point of collapsing. I regretted letting her go alone, but had little time to dwell on such things. By the time that the others were getting ready for bed Max had already fallen asleep and I willingly let her. She hadn't told me about the attack yet- and I didn't think that she planned too. Every time that I brought it up she changed the topic completely. I decided not to push it just yet…but I was worried about her, her fever was getting worse and I had a feeling that she felt worse then she was letting on.

I took first watch that night. Iggy and Gassy were lying next to each other, Nudge, Angel and Total were curled up together and Max was lying next to me…where she had been since she got back. As I watched her she shivered in her sleep, I pulled my large sweatshirt of and lay it over her, the way that she was curled up made it look like a blanket and I smiled. She had always been small…and agile. I smiled, remembering how when we used to spar she had been able to dodge my blows, seemingly without trying. I looked over at her. He beautiful face was highlighted by the moonlight, lighting up her features with a silver glow. As I watched her she moved closer to me and I smiled…if she was cold I would be like a human radiator. Sure enough she shivered and moved closer. Deciding to save her a job I moved next to her. I smiled at the way that she suddenly lay still…content. Max had always been my strong-headed, hot-tongued best friend…but lately I had wanted her to be more. I wanted her to be my strong-headed, hot-tongued mate. I wanted her to be mine. I absentmindedly reached out a hand and began to stroke her hair, she smiled slightly in her sleep, in turn making me smile. I loved moments like this, though Max didn't always know what was happening.

By the time that morning rolled around Max was starting to recuperate, Iggy and I had halved her watch- letting her sleep. I was both glad and slightly annoyed that she was back to her old sarcastic self. Though every time she moved she winced, and she still had a fever, she was so much more like herself. After much persisting from the younger members of the flock Max decided that we were going to fly down to the nearby lake for a day. The flight took only a few minutes and the others dive bombed into the lake straight away having changed into their bathing suits at the cave. Max and I had decided that we were going to stay out on the beach- neither of us were that big a fan of swimming.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"I'm fine." She answered.

"Are you sure?…you look kinda…bewildered." I persisted. She sighed.

"I just…sometimes it's just to much for me. I just wish that we could settle down and have a normal life- you know, apart from the wings." She answered. I chuckled slightly at that, but was glad that she'd shared it- she kept to much bottled up inside- it wasn't good for her. I smiled at her and she instantly smiled back at me- she never refused me a smile, even if it was a fake one.

Max let the others stay in the lake until nightfall and we decided that we were going to just camp out on the beach. Iggy and Gassy got the fire started and I couldn't help but overhear when they said something about their biggest bomb ever. Oh, dear. The girls and Total were also up to no good, that much was clear. They had separated themselves from the rest of us and were talking in hushed tones. Brilliant, now we had a bomb-making duo and a mischievous trio. Excellent. Note the sarcasm. Max was sat on her own, staring into the fire as I passed out food, I threw everyone a pack of biscuits and then Max a pack of cookies. She looked over at me, surprised, and I flashed her a grin and she returned it. It was like my world had suddenly gotten ten times brighter. The feeling that Max's smile gave me was unbelievable. Like a sudden ray of sunshine on a cloudy day…but she didn't feel the same way for me as I did for her, did she?


	5. On A Whim

**(A/N Okay guys, I'm bored stiff so I figures that I'd give you chapter five. But seriously, 3 reviews? PLEASE REVIEW MORE!! I hate to whine but it really annoys me. So, if I don't get a decent amount of reviews then I may have to consider discontinuing this story- which is a shame because I really enjoy writing it, and, this one's even got a plan for the first 13 chapters, and more plans being written every day. I don't want to feel the need to discontinue this story so _please _please review. Okay, moan over now and on with the chapter. Happy reading, even happier reviewing. Hope you enjoy- Nix xXx)**

Chapter Five- On A Whim

The next day was highly uneventful, though we did decide that we were going to move on, away from our current hideaway. We spent most of the morning discussing where we were going and then spent the afternoon trying to find the nearest hotel on our old, trusty map. It was evening before we took flight, Max had made sure that it was dark enough that there would be less chance that we would be seen, but, we still had time to get the hotel before it became too dark to see.

Finally, after roughly three hours of flight we found the hotel and landed gracefully in the alleyway behind the large building. I couldn't help but notice that Max was more graceful then the rest of us, at almost everything. She clearly represented the best of both species. After she was sure that there was no way that our wings could be seen Max led us into the hotel. We had fallen into formation. Max and I at the front, Angel and Nudge behind and Iggy and The Gasman at the back. It may not seem like the safest formation, but trust me, it was. The two guys, who were stocked with what seemed to be an endless supply of bombs, one of which had the keenest hearing out of all of us ensured that no-one could sneak up on us and Max and I, the two best fighters at the front. Where we were usually attacked from. All in all we were pretty safe.

Max P.O.V

After scouting the lobby for any danger, and finding none, we told the others to stay seated in the seats and to scream if anything happened. Together, Fang and I walked towards the desk in the lobby- there was a teenage guy at the counter and he kept his eyes on me the whole time that I walked over. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze and Fang noticed, he took a hold of my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The guy, whose nametag read John, asked- not once taking his eyes off me.

"For one you can take your eyes off my girl." Fang growled, surprising me for two reasons. One, the only other time that I'd heard him growl was at Ari and the other erasers, and two, he had just called me his girl. The guy hastily re-directed his gaze and Fang continued.

"And secondly. We would like three double rooms." Fang said shortly.

"Are you over eighteen?" John asked.

"Do you really think that I'd be here if I wasn't?" Fang asked in a mocking tone and the guy sighed, holding his hand out for the cars. I reached for it right as Fang handed it over. That thief! He flashed me a quick grin while I returned with a scowl.

"Your rooms are 215, 216 and 217." The guy said, handing the card, very deliberately, back to me though Fang was closer to him. Fang growled, low in his throat and John removed his hand rather quickly. Dazed and confused, I walked back to the others, Fang at my side- what was with him? He had always been the protective brother type, but that was a little extreme, even for him.

"'Kay guys, we have three double rooms. So how 'bout, Angel and Gassy room up, Fang and Iggy and Nudge and I?" I asked, Nudge and Angel shared a rather sad look between them.

"What's up guys?" I asked them.

"Nothing…it's just that Angel and I kinda wanted to share." Nudge said.

"Yeah, Ig and I too." Gassy said, I sighed.

"Well…if Fang's alright with it then I suppose that'd be alright." I said, and the others turned to Fang, Angel and Nudge pulling bambi eyes and The Gasman and Iggy holding their hands in a prayer position.

"It's cool." He said and the others squealed happily, I threw Nudge the key to 215, Iggy the key to 216 and kept the key to 217, the one closest to the stairs and elevator- the main entrance points to the hallway for Fang and I. All three of the younger one's and Iggy shot me smiles and instantly my day got better. I'd do anything to make them happy. Together, the six of us walked up the stairs and to our rooms, banding of into our pairs once we got there.

"Max." Iggy called from the doorway to his room. "Can we call room service?"

"Sure thing." I replied and heard the others cheer with excitement. I grinned as I opened the door, walking in and dumping my stuff on one of the twp single beds, the one closest to the window. I walked over to the bathroom, grinning once more when I noticed the size of the clearly powerful shower. I turned to Fang to say that I called dibs on the shower, but, before I could say anything he threw my pack to me.

"You dibs the shower first, I know." He said, with a smile of his own. Surprised at the fact that he had known exactly what I was going to say I shook my head and walked into the bathroom.

Fang P.O.V

I smiled and shook my head as Max walked into the bathroom, she had always loved showers- having a decent one would be the highlight of her week. Smiling slightly to myself I flopped down onto the sofa and began to flip through the T.V. channels. I heard the water from the shower start and looked at my watch, Max would be in the shower for at least twenty minutes so that meant that by the time that she'd come out she'd be hungry. I stood and walked over to the phone, picking it up and calling for room service, asking them to deliver the mass amount of food to our room in about half an hour, the guy on the other end agreed all too readily, but not until after I heard what someone else in the kitchen said to him. Mutant hearing was a good thing most of the time. The other person in the kitchen, his voice distinctly teenage, like the guy on the other end of the phone, spoke softly- clearly not meaning for me to hear.

"Hey is that for room 217?" He asked, the other guy- the one on the phone- muttered a yeah and repeated our order of food.

"Dude, you totally have to deliver there- there's a girl who looks just younger then us in there. She's totally hot!"

Instantly became protective and I only really calmed myself down as Max appeared from the bathroom, her hair was dripping wet and she had changed into some clean clothes. Her shirt had been ripped, revealing her flat stomach, she had one of my old black jackets, the only one that had survived unharmed, on over her shirt, unzipped. She was wearing a pair of black jeans and some black and white sneakers. She looked completely breath taking.

"I ordered some food from room service." I said calmly. She smiled at me,

"Thanks." She said with a soft smile. She walked over to her pack and tipped out the contents onto her bed. There was an old blood stained and ripped shirt and jeans, an empty medical kit, a nearly empty box of matches and a tattered piece of paper. She saw the piece of paper and almost immediately sat down on the bed, closing her eyes and pressing it to her heart as a single tear leaked out of her eyes.

"Max?" I asked softly, sitting next to her and placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and instantly her hand tightened around the piece of paper.

"Max, what's that?" I asked.

"Do you remember when we separated- when we were going to save Angel?" She asked softly, and I suddenly realised that after so long, I was going to find out what had happened to Max over them days. I nodded.

"Yeah, I remember, you ran of to play superwoman…" I said. She nodded and laughed slightly.

"Yeah, about that. It turns out that I didn't exactly fit the job description, I managed to get them people away from Ella…" She said, but I interrupted.

"Ella?" I questioned."Yeah, she was the girl that I went to help. Anyways, I got her away from them- but it turned out that one of the guys had a gun. I ran into the woods, but he managed to clip me on the shoulder, and, he caught my wing. I managed to reach the end of the woods and I stumbled upon Ella's house- her mom, Dr. Martinez, is a vet. She patched me up and made sure that I was okay. She treat me like she treat Ella Fang, she treat me like a daughter." By this point Max was close to tears and my arm was now around her shoulders and I was hugging her to me. She sniffed away her tears and sat up straighter.

"Anyways, when I was leaving her, she gave me her number. Told me to call her if anything ever happened- I guess I forgot about it." She said, wiping her eyes. I offered her a smile which she returned, I opened my mouth to speak but I was cut of by a knock on the door. Max grinned at me.

"Looks like food's here." She said, grabbing some cash out of her jeans pocket before walking over to the door, not giving me a chance to think about a reason to keep her from answering it. To my chagrin she answered it to a blonde, tall and well- muscled teenage guy, I sighed.

"Delivery for Ms. Ride." He said, a flirtatious tone to his voice.

"Uh, thanks." Max said, handing him the money, clearly confused by the way that the guy was acting. It was almost as if she was completely oblivious to how beautiful and amazing she was.

"Hey, I was thinking." The guy said and I scoffed quietly, a slight grin on Max's face let me know that she'd heard me. "Maybe you want to go out sometime?" He asked, Max froze- unsure of how to react. Seething inside I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, kissing her collarbone lightly.

"Then again, maybe she wouldn't." I answered, glaring at the guy as he stood frozen in the doorway- his face was priceless.

"Oh, uh, sorry." He mumbled, shoving the tray of food past us and into the room and walked quickly down the hallway. I used one hand to shut the door, but didn't release Max- to my amazement, she didn't seem to mind. Slowly, almost hesitantly, she turned around in my arms. Her eyes lifted to meet my own and she offered me a small half smile.

"Max." I said hesitantly. "There's been something that I've been wanting to talk to you about." I wondered where all of this sudden confidence was coming from.

"What is it, Fang?" She asked, immediately concerned for my well being.

"Well, I've been thinking a lot." I said.

"About?…" Max prompted.

"Well, you. And me. About us." I stuttered, then mentally scolded myself, I, Fang was stuttering.

"What about us?" Max asked, tensing up in my arms- clearly thinking that something was wrong. I sub-consciously rubbed her back in between her wings, knowing that it would calm her. Her body relaxed significantly and she sighed with contentment.

"Well- I know that we've been best friends for longer then I can remember, but, lately I've kind of been hoping that we could be…more." I said, becoming more and more quiet.

"What do you mean more?" She asked, and, without mastering the impulse I leant forward and kissed her. She froze for a second, before hesitantly kissing back- I smiled against her lips as we regretfully broke apart.

"Oh, that kind of more." She said quietly, a smile spreading across her lips. She leant forward and before I knew it we were kissing again.


	6. Please

Hey guys, this is another of those annoying authors note things that everybody hates with a passion, but, hey, a girl can only be human- unless your an experiment, or a vampire, or a werewolf...anyway, getting back on track. I really like this story and I even have thirteen chapters planned out, and more coming- but, to me, a story without any reviews isn't a very good story, so. This is your last chance, if I don't get some reviews then I'm going to discontinue this story. So please, if you like it, or think it has promise then review- I really don't want to end this.

Luv

-Nix xXx


End file.
